The NIAMS, NIBIB, and NIDCR (hereafter referred to as National Institutes of Health [NIH]), and USAMRMC agree to collaborate under the following terms to support regenerative medicine research and the AFIRM II program. The AFIRM II program will be a virtual organization carrying out research under a Cooperative Agreement (CA). The consortia will have one university serving as a prime contractor and other universities, companies, and individuals serving as subcontractors. Additional Department of Defense (DoD) research laboratories and Military Treatment Facilities may serve as partners to AFIRM II and may conduct some of the pre-clinical and clinical research efforts. The AFIRM II will have a core management cell that ensures all projects are focused on the application of regenerative medicine to medical problems common in military populations. The consortia will conduct a balanced program of research spanning basic research to the clinical application of therapies.